


Slow Dance

by WhoreForFluff



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Slow Dancing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24038272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoreForFluff/pseuds/WhoreForFluff
Summary: "Dance with me?" Callum asked, holding out a hand.Ben looked Callum up and down from his seat at their table, pretending to need to consider. "I dont know, you promise I wont have any broken toes by the end?" He asked, smirking.It's the night of Stuart and Rainie's wedding and Ballum share a quiet moment of love and reflection.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 8
Kudos: 89





	Slow Dance

**Author's Note:**

> The ending is a bit shit and abrupt but it's been sitting in my drafts for about two weeks so if I didnt end it now I never wouldve lol.
> 
> Hope you like it!

"Dance with me?" Callum asked, holding out a hand.

Ben looked Callum up and down from his seat at their table, pretending to need to consider. "I dont know, you promise I wont have any broken toes by the end?" He asked, smirking.

Callum huffed out a laugh before replying, "isnt a dance with me worth a few crushed toes?"

Ben let out a laugh of his own before taking Callum's still hovering hand "as long as it's only a few"

Callum lead Ben towards the dance floor. It was small and there weren't many other people dancing, on account of there not being many other people at the wedding. You would think that would make it a crushing, awkward atmosphere, but really it just made everything that much more cozy, comforting, intimate.

Ben wrapped his arms around Callum's neck and sighed happily as Callum pulled Ben close by the hips, settling his arms snuggly around Ben's waist.

"Alright?" Callum asked, smiling softly. It didnt have half the power of his usual sunny beam, but it was no less warm. It normally only came out in quiet moments like these, when the rest of the world is nothing but static, and all they know is each other. Its Ben's favourite smile.

"Yeah" he blissfully replied, and tucked his head into Callum's shoulder, closing his eyes. Without his hearing Ben normally couldnt bear to close his eyes, despising the loss of yet _another_ sense, especially one he had come to rely on heavily. He hated it so much it became near impossible to sleep, to relax, to feel _safe_.

But with Callum he found he didnt mind being enveloped by the darkness, because he knew no matter what Callum would never let anything happen to him. 

He knew Callum would always keep him safe.

As a slow, peaceful song played they focused on each other. Callum honed in on the gentle press of Ben's head in the crook of his neck, the warmth of his cheeks, pressed into his shoulder and throat, his gentle breaths, tickling the back of his neck.

Like Ben he also loved the peaceful moments the most, when all of Ben's walls came crashing down and he was just so overwhelming himself. There were no defences, no cocky stares or scathing remarks, just Ben, his boyfriend whom Callum knows would do anything for him, who _loves_ him so unconditionally. And it's so startlingly different to what he had known all of his life. It makes him confident in himself, no longer afraid that his true self will scare off those he cares for.

Ben focuses on the weight of Callum's arms around his waist, anchoring him both to Callum and to reality. He loves the feeling of being wanted, of being _needed_ by someone he also wants and _desperately_ needs. He was still insecure, that would never go away. He would always be afraid that one day Callum will come to his senses and leave him, but it's not as intense as it had been when he'd lost his hearing. Instead of it being a snake, wrapped tightly around him, constricting and suffocating him further with each breath he took, it was more like a wasp, stinging him occasionally, hurting him and never dying, but it was never enough to ruin his day.

As they danced they focused on each other and the intense love that they shared. It was wonderful, and in the back of their minds they both thought about how it might feel to dance at their own wedding day. To be able to call one another theirs and to know without a doubt the other is being honest. To be able, after so many years of shame and repression experienced by the both of them, to publicly declare their love for each other. To able to promise forever and have forever promised back.

It was all they wanted.

They danced until the song ended, completely in their own little bubble and overwhelming happy. They would've continued if Ben hadn't felt two little arms fling themselves around him from behind.

"Daddy come dance with me!" Lexi cried, clinging onto Ben. Callum chuckled and slowly detangled himself from Ben, to the annoyance of his boyfriend. He looked up at Callum, pouting, before he saw Callum tell him Lexi wanted a dance. Quickly, he picked her up, causing her to squeal, and cried "well it would be rude to deny a princess a dance!"

Lexi giggled and squirmed in her dad's grip, loving every second.

"Callum, dance with me too!" Lexi cried, still clinging tightly onto Ben as he swung her about.

"'Course Lex, like your dad said, cant deny a princess" Callum chuckled, his heart swelling at the inclusion.

The three of them danced the night away, with Jay and Lola joining at some point. For Callum, it felt like he finally found a family, and for Ben, it felt like he had finally found a proper, _functioning_ family.

It was a perfect night, and they couldnt wait to do it all again for themselves.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bisexualballum on tumblr so come say hey if you want!


End file.
